I've Got You Under My Skin
by horseheadnebula42
Summary: A novelisation of 'His Way', complete with lots of missing scenes. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

"INCOMING transmission from Bajor. Private channel."

Major Kira's eyes jerked open. She hated being interrupted in mid meditation.

"Put it through," she snapped.

"Nerys! Is that you?"

It was the voice of First Minister Shakaar, sounding urgent and strained.

"Edon! What's the matter?" asked Kira. She dashed over to her communications console to see the face of her old friend, leader and erstwhile lover, lined with worry, on the screen.

Shakaar glanced over his shoulder as if afraid someone was listening. "Look, I don't have much time. I need a one-to-one briefing on the war with the Dominion. Kai Winn is trying to persuade the Council of Ministers that Bajor should take a ... more active part. I think it's suicide but I can't get any accurate information on the war. Especially not out of the Kai. It's undermining my position. I don't know who I can trust here and who I can't - half the Council of Ministers seems to be gathering behind her. But I know I can trust you! Please, Nerys, help me! Come as soon as possible!"

Kira thought quickly.

"OK. I'll check with the Capt - the Emissary but I should be able to come tomorrow."

He looked mightily relieved. "Thank you, Nerys. This could mean - my career." He flashed off the screen.

_Kai Winn again,_ thought Kira. _What's she up to now? We're in the middle of a war, Bajor is supposed to be neutral and our esteemed religious leader is still playing stupid power games with her own government!_

She left her quarters and headed for Ops.

"Captain, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Captain Benjamin Sisko and Lt Cmdr Jadzia Dax, Science Officer, looked up from the plan they were studying on the Captain's desk.

"I need to go to Bajor tomorrow. The First Minister needs a private briefing on the Dominion war."

The Science Officer raised her eyebrows. "_Private_ briefing? That sounds like fun," she said, with a wicked twinkle in her eye.

Kira ignored the innuendo. "Kai Winn's up to her tricks again," she said exasperatedly. "She's trying to persuade the Council of Ministers that Bajor should take - a more active part in the war, whatever that means! Shakaar needs to consolidate his position. He can't trust anyone in his own government at the moment. I'll need to take at least three days."

"Very well, Major, you should go," said Sisko. "If it means the stability of Bajor, we can do without you for a few days."

Something else occurred to Kira. "Obviously – for security reasons - no-one else needs to know that I'm going to see the First Minister. Not even the rest of the senior staff."

"Obviously," said Sisko. "All right, Major. Good luck."

"_Security reasons_," muttered Dax as she followed Kira out of the Captain's office.

Kira sighed. "You know what I – " she began, only to be interrupted by Dr Bashir as he bounced out of the turbolift.

"Miles! You free this evening?" he yelled at the chief of operations, who was bending over a control panel.

"Honestly, Julian, you should know by now that while Keiko's on Earth I'm free every evening," grunted O'Brien.

"Want to come and try Felix's new holosuite program?" The young doctor was waving a small tube around, his dark eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What is it?' asked O'Brien, not looking massively enthusiastic. 'Not another spy scenario? I'm fed up with playing Falcon, I always get shot."

"No, this is a completely new one. Las Vegas, 1962. It's great! Casinos, crap tables, beautiful girls and great music - a guy who would give Sinatra a run for his money."

"Sinatra who?" asked Kira. "Doctor, what are you talking about?"

"Why don't you come and find out, Major?" said Bashir. "21:00 this evening - I've only got an hour before I go back on duty but that should be long enough."

"Sounds interesting," said Dax, looking over Kira's shoulder.

"Hrmphh," muttered Lt Cmdr Worf, husband of Jadzia Dax, from the other side of Ops.

"He means he'll come too," said Dax mischievously. "Come on, Nerys. It'll be fun."

"You know how I feel about holosuites ..." began Kira uncertainly.

"Come on. You could ask Odo along." There was an edge to Dax's voice that only Kira noticed.

"I don't know," she replied doubtfully. "He likes that sort of thing even less than I do.'

"You and the Constable have a great deal in common," pronounced Worf. Kira and Dax both looked up at the Klingon with surprise, but he carried on studying his workstation as if he hadn't said anything out of the ordinary.

"OK then - I'll see you all in Quark's at 21:00," said Bashir, jumping back into the turbolift. "Level 10!"

Dax sidled up to her husband and whispered "Sometimes, you can be very perceptive - you know that?'

"Hrmphh', said Worf.

Security Chief Odo was watching the promenade from his habitual vantage point on the upper level. There was always someone to watch. There were at least two suspicious individuals loitering near the merchandise stalls outside Quark's bar, not to mention Quark himself, who was hovering near the door as if he were waiting for someone.

Then his delicate senses caught a flicker of movement off to his right. A warm wave of pleasure rippled through him.

_Nerys._

Long before she spoke, he knew she was approaching. He knew the exact length of her stride, the sound her boots made on the floorcovering, the slight click in her right knee - something, he prided himself, even a Ferengi wouldn't hear. Well, they might _hear_ it, but they wouldn't _notice_ it.

As she drew level with him he glanced briefly at her, nodded brusquely, said "Major" and went back to watching Quark.

"Odo. You doing anything this evening?" she asked casually.

"Nothing in particular," he grunted, ignoring the sudden surge of excitement rising inside him.

"Julian's got a new holosuite program he wants to show us," Kira went on. "He's arranging to meet us at Quark's at 21:00."

Odo noted her use of _us_ with satisfaction. "What sort of holosuite program?" he asked, keeping his tone firmly neutral. "Not another of those spy adventures?" He'd almost let himself be talked into getting involved in one once, and what an embarrassment _that_ would have been.

"I don't really know. It's another 20th century Earth scenario. He said something about music. And gambling."

"Sounds just like Quark's," said Odo with careful sarcasm. "What does he need a holosuite program for?"

"Anyway ... I said I'd go if you did." Kira's smile rendered Odo completely defenceless. The thought of spending an hour with her anywhere, even with other people around, was more tempting than he could say.

"Well, in that case – I suppose I'd better come," he said.

"Great." She slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "I'll see you at Quark's."

Odo made sure she was some distance away before he turned to watch her go_. One day, I'll do it,_ he thought. _One day, when I'm ready. One day, when the time is right and I've finally worked out what __I'm going to say and do. One day ..._


	2. Chapter 2

A large room hung with sparkling drapes, crowded with oddly dressed humans sitting at tables. On a platform at one side of the room, a group of musicians dressed in strange black and white suits played antiquated Earth instruments as a handsome, silver-haired human male sang a catchy song about finding someone to love.

Kira looked around at her colleagues. Bashir was in his element, O'Brien wore a faintly bemused expression and Dax was swinging from side to side in time to the music while Worf stood looking stiff and uncomfortable. She risked a quick glance at Odo, who was standing in his usual rigid posture, arms folded, head up. No, he was actually nodding his head in time to the music. Kira smiled, hoping he wouldn't notice she'd noticed he was enjoying himself. She felt very warm towards him this evening - and slightly guilty because of what she didn't want him to know.

She was suddenly aware that the song was over and that Worf was making some unfavourable comparison with Klingon opera. Meanwhile, Julian was suggesting he should introduce them to the singer …

"To a _hologram?"_ she exclaimed.

"Doctor," Odo chimed in "is this really necessary?"

"Trust me. He's no ordinary hologram," grinned Dr Bashir. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Vic Fontaine."

"I know what you're thinking," said the hologram, "that's pretty sweet pipes for a lightbulb?"

Everyone looked blank.

"Lightbulb?" said Dax.

"Well, that's what I am, isn't it?" said Vic. "A collection of photons and forcefields. Your basic, heuristic, fully interactive hologram?"

"He _knows_ he's a hologram?" asked O'Brien in surprise.

"Felix designed him that way," said Bashir. "Thought it would give him the right attitude for the era."

"Hey," said Vic Fontaine, "You play Vegas in the sixties, you gotta know the score, otherwise you're gonna look like a clyde."

"A - clyde?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, you know. A harvey."

The DS9 senior staff just looked at each other.

"Harvey?" said Worf.

"A square. You know what a square is?"

"One side of a cube?" That was O'Brien.

"I guess that answers my question. Hey, where are your manners, Julian? Aren't you going to introduce me to your entourage?"

"Of course. Commanders Dax and Worf - Chief O'Brien - Major Kira and Security Chief Odo."

Vic shook hands with Dax and Worf. "How long have you kids been married?" he asked.

"How did you know we were married?" asked Worf, suspiciously.

"When you sing in as many joints as I have, you become a student of the human heart," said Vic. "Hey! Don't beat yourself up, pally!" This was addressed to O'Brien. "Just because you miss your wife doesn't mean you've gone blind!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked O'Brien defensively.

"It means that there are a lot of very attractive ladies in the room and it's perfectly all right to look at them as long as you don't touch." O'Brien gave a short, embarrassed laugh. "He's good -"

Then, to Kira and Odo's horror, Vic swung round to them and began "And as for _you_ two ..." Kira looked at the floor. Odo glanced sideways at her, then turned to Vic and said "Yes?"

Vic paused for a moment, then seemed to think better of it. "Never mind," he replied. "Forget I brought it up."

Kira let out a breath. It wasn't that ... well, actually, she didn't really know how Odo felt about her any more. He had never, ever said anything directly to her, beyond telling her he wasn't going to ask her out to dinner, and that had been a year ago, before all that business with the Dominion. Now, though occasionally she caught him looking at her as if he was about to say something, he never actually did, and she couldn't think of a way of bringing the subject up. She wasn't even sure whether or not she wanted to, either.

As they left the holosuite and walked down Quark's stairs, Julian was arranging to meet everyone the following evening at 21:00.

"I still prefer Klingon opera," muttered Worf.

"Well, count _me_ out. I'm leaving for Bajor in the morning," said Kira.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. Say hi to Shakaar for me," said Dax.

Odo froze.

"Oh, sorry. Forget I said that. She doesn't want anyone to know she's going to see the First Minister," Dax added.

"Business - or pleasure?" asked Bashir.

"Now see what you started?" said Kira to Dax, and left. Dax followed her, protesting, and Worf followed _her_. Odo stood staring unhappily after them for a moment, then turned to wander aimlessly through the bar, hardly caring where he was going.

A snatch of conversation between Bashir and O'Brien made him stop and listen.

"I owe the man, Miles. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be dating Ensign Walker. She turned down three dinner invitations. I talked to Vic, he gave me some pointers and - voilà!"

"Julian, are you telling me you discussed your love life with a _hologram?"_ asked O'Brien in disbelief.

"He's no ordinary hologram," said Bashir emphatically, as he handed the program back to Broik, Quark's barman. "Vic knows all about life! Love! Women!"

"Three things you know nothing about."

"That's a little unfair ..."

"In that case, why are you taking advice from a lightbulb?"

Odo watched as Broik put the program back in its box. And wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Odo!"

Quark's harsh voice broke in on his thoughts.

"Yesterday there was a shipment of groat clusters, addressed to me personally, in Cargo Bay 47. I went to look this morning and they weren't there! I want to know what's happened to them! Odo! Are you listening to me?"

Odo spun his chair round so his back was to Quark. "She's gone to see Shakaar," he said dully.

"Who? What are you talking about? Do you know how much I paid for those groat clusters?'

"Major Kira. She's gone to see Shakaar. She went this morning. She wasn't going to tell anyone, until Commander Dax blurted it out."

"Well, I don't know why you're so surprised. What did you expect was going to happen?"

"I wasn't expecting _anything_," grunted Odo.

Quark sighed. "How long is it since Shakaar and Major Kira broke up?"

"I don't know. About a year."

"It's been over a year. You've had plenty of time to - arrange a merger with Kira, and in all that time have you even tried to open negotiations? No."

"It's not that simple."

"Odo." Quark paced across the Security office. "The woman waited a year for you to make an offer. _Any_ kind of offer. You've had plenty of opportunities but you've let them all slip away."

"Who asked for your opinion?" said Odo, still with his back to the troublesome Ferengi.

"_You_ did. I came here to discuss a missing shipment of groat clusters. You were the one who started talking about the Major. You want my advice?"

"No."

"Make it easy on both of us. Forget all about her."

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Odo, looking up at Quark.

"I'd like to see someone do better," replied Quark, defensively.

"So would I," said Odo emphatically.

Quark came over and stood behind him. "Odo. You're not exactly the most loveable person in the galaxy. You're not even the most loveable person in this sector. Or on the station. Or _even in this room._ You're cold. Rigid. Remote." He paused. "Can I leave now?"

"Please do."

Quark turned towards the door.

"Wait –"

Quark spread his hands in exasperation. "Odo - make up your mind."

"I need a favour from you," said Odo reluctantly. "It's about - Dr Bashir's new holosuite program."

Quark started at the abrupt change of subject."What about it?"

"I need to borrow it," said Odo.

Quark raised his eye ridges. "Why don't you ask him?"

"I'd - rather not discuss it with him," muttered Odo.

Quark tilted his head to one side. "Why do you want to borrow it?" he asked, in a more ingratiating tone.

Odo remembered the snippet of conversation he'd overheard."Because - according to something he said - it might help."

"With Major Kira?"

"Yes," grunted Odo.

Quark sighed again. "Anything to stop you maundering on about her." He thought for a moment. "All the holosuites are booked until 23:00 tonight but you can have one any time after that." He put a hand on his old adversary's – or was it friend's? shoulder. "I must admit I don't blame you for not wanting to tell Bashir. The quickest way to spread something round this station is to tell the good doctor and ask him not to tell anyone else. Now ... my groat clusters."

Odo reached under his desk and produced a small box. "You'll be glad to hear they aren't contaminated in any way."

Quark grimaced. "How many did you …"

"Only three. For tests. Station regulations."

Quark picked the box up and tucked it under his arm.

"Oh, and Quark …"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You know holosuites are charged at double rate after 23:00?"


	4. Chapter 4

When Odo walked into the holosuite that evening, the big room was empty except for Vic Fontaine himself, who was at the bar over in the far corner, pouring himself a drink. He waved cheerily to Odo and beckoned him over. "Hi there, pally! How're you doing? You're Odo, aren't you? The guy who keeps the peace around here?"

"You're very well informed, Mr Fontaine," said Odo a little stiffly. He wasn't used to this level of familiarity, even from people he knew well, and certainly not from holograms.

"Julian tells me all about his friends. You know, you remind me of a guy I used to know in '58. He was the sheriff of a little town in ..." He launched into a long, largely incomprehensible story involving people called Frank and Dean. Odo listened politely, but a little impatiently. Finally, as Vic paused for breath, he jumped in.

"These stories are very interesting, Mr Fontaine – "

"– Vic –"

"Vic. But I didn't come here to reminisce about your past. When I and my friends were here the other night ... you seemed to know things."

Vic shrugged. "I've been around the block a couple of times –"

"No - specific things. Like Dax and Worf are married, the Chief misses his wife …"

"You don't have to be an Einstein to clue into any of that stuff," said Vic.

"At one point - you were about to make an observation about Major Kira and myself."

Vic shrugged. "I thought about it, but I didn't want to embarrass anybody, give away any secrets."

"Exactly what kind of secrets are you talking about?"

"Look - do I really have to connect the dots?" said Vic impatiently. "You're crazy about the broad but you're afraid to do anything about it! And she - well, you know."

"No. Go on."

"It's the oldest story in the book. She thinks of you as a friend."

"I wouldn't call _that_ a secret," muttered Odo, disappointed. He picked up one of the small paper and wood devices from a tray on the bar and fiddled with it. It opened and closed like a flower.

"But women have been known to change their minds," Vic went on. "All you have to do is give them a reason."

"You make it sound so easy," sighed Odo, twiddling the little paper flower thing.

"That's because it's not that hard. Look, the girl already likes you. You're half way home."

"She is aware of my feelings toward her," said Odo, "but the truth is, she prefers Shakaar."

"Who?"

"The First Minister of Bajor. He's a leader, a hero, a man of great charisma…"

"I don't care if he's Jayeffkay." (_Who?_ thought Odo.) "It's not the other guy you have to worry about, it's you."

Odo stared at him. "Me?"

"For a start," Vic went on, "you have to lose this whole Nanook of the North thing."

_Who_ of the _what?_ "I don't understand …"

"You've got about as much personality as an icicle." said Vic with an ironic grin. 'Cool is one thing, but you're frozen solid!"

"You think I have no emotions!" Odo said passionately. "I assure you, I do - I just don't always show them."

"And therein lies the problem," said Vic. "Come with me." He turned to walk away.

"Where to?" asked Odo, nonplussed.

"Look. You want to win the girl - we need thaw you out a little. Turn up the heat. Get those emotions you say you have bubbling to the surface. It's time to have some fun!"

Odo was bemused. "What does - fun have to do with Major Kira?"

Vic rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. First, let's lose those threads," pointing at Odo's uniform. "There's nothing like a tuxedo to make you feel like a million bucks."

Odo took a good look at Vic's outfit, then concentrated. "Like this?" he asked, shape-shifting into an almost exact replica.

"Very sharp," said Vic approvingly. He turned and walked towards the piano. Odo was suddenly horrified at what he might have to do. "I - er - I don't sing!"

"Glad to hear it," said Vic. "I don't need the competition."


	5. Chapter 5

There weren't many people left in Quark's at 01:45 hours – only a couple of very drunk Klingons, a few all-night dabo players and Morn. Quark was polishing glasses and rearranging bottles when suddenly, to his horror, Julian Bashir appeared at the door. There was only one possible reason he could be in the bar at this time of night. Quark, who tended to know the business of most of the people on the station, hadn't failed to notice that Ensign Alison Walker had spent the evening in the bar with Lt Liam McDiarmid from Engineering, and had also left with him. The young doctor's love life had obviously hit a snag once again.

"You're up late, Doctor," he remarked, playing for time.

Bashir sighed. "Can't sleep. Feeling a little tense, actually." He rolled his head from side to side.

Quark thought quickly then reached under the bar for his biggest glass, the one for mixing Andorian cocktails in. It was the size of a goldfish bowl. "I've got just the thing for you," he said, uncorking a bottle of Andorian brandy, pouring it into the glass and watching the reaction as the cold liquid hit the side and turned into vapour. "One 'Warp Core Breach" coming right up. Just a sip of this and you'll be relaxed for the next three days."

Bashir's eyes widened in alarm as the Ferengi added some Tholian vermouth to the mix, increasing the vapour. "I'm not _that _tense, Quark."

Uh-oh. Here it came.

"I thought I'd just go on up to the holosuite for a bit. If you can hand me my new program I -"

"Holosuite? I'm afraid that's not possible, Doctor. All the holosuites are in use." Quark was _good_ at lying. He'd had a lot of practice.

"At this hour?"

Quark shrugged. "It's been that kind of a night. I'm afraid there won't be one available for the rest of the evening."

"That's unfortunate. Oh well – maybe I'll go and wake up Miles. Play a little Tongo." He slapped Morn on the shoulder, turned and left. Quark let out a long breath, allowed himself a brief smile at the thought of Bashir hammering on O'Brien's door in the middle of the night, and wondered how Odo was getting on.

Odo, much to his own astonishment, was playing the piano. That is, the piano was playing itself and he was following the keys up and down, while Vic sang a song about flying. For some reason this was integral to Vic's theory about unwinding and having fun, and he had to admit it was working. The music was strangely invasive and took him with it, to the extent that he almost failed to notice that there were a lot of people watching him. Well, holograms, anyway. He was just glad that none of his friends could see him.

When the two young women showed up afterwards - especially when the one called Melissa wanted to examine his hands ("I knew it! They're so artistic!" ) - he nearly bolted. However, when the four of them were sitting at a table in another nightclub an hour later, he suddenly realised that he was having fun. Melissa might not be Kira, but she seemed to think he was sweet and funny and hung on every word he said, which was a novel and oddly gratifying experience. Her friend Ginger compared him to someone called "Victor Borge" ("He plays the piano _and_ he's funny!" ) Besides, the music seemed to get right inside him and take him to places he'd never been before.

There was one song in particular that was still echoing round his consciousness the following morning when he delivered a report on a Zevvian smuggling ring to Captain Sisko.

_The way your smile just beams_

_The way you sing off key_

_The way you haunt my dreams_

_No, no, they can't take that away from me ..._

He suddenly realised the Captain was snapping his fingers in time to the song. He stopped abruptly and stared at the Captain, who smiled. "Please don't stop on my account," he said.

Odo was bemused. "Stop what?"

Sisko beamed. "You were singing!" He sang back _"__No, no – they can't take that away from me …"_

Odo realised that he'd been listening to the music inside him out loud. "Yes - I suppose I was singing," he replied. Sisko began to snap his fingers again and took up the song. Odo joined in.

_We may never, never meet again on that bumpy road to love ..._

"You know that song?" Odo said eventually.

"It's an old Earth song. Early 20th century – a composer named George Gershwin. How do _you_ know it?"

"I - er - heard it somewhere. Musical database."

"I've never heard you sing before," Sisko added.

"I can't say I've ever tried it before," replied Odo.

"Most humanoids tend to sing when they're happy. I'll be honest with you, Odo, I've never thought of you as someone who tends to be happy."

"I enjoy my work, sir," replied Odo.

"Good" said Sisko quietly. "But do you enjoy anything other than your work?"

"I ... like being with my friends, sir."

"_Friends," _Sisko emphasised the word. "There was a time when I thought the only person you called a friend was Major Kira. I'm glad to see the circle is widening."

"The Major is a - _good_ friend, sir."

"She is, isn't she? She and I had our differences at first - but it all worked out for the best. Pity she's gone to see - to Bajor. I could do with her in Ops at the moment."

Odo didn't want to dwell on the Bajor angle. "Yes, sir. I'd better get back to work, sir."


	6. Chapter 6

"And this is where the Romulans come in. They have taken fifteen border posts back from the Dominion and are currently in defensive positions _here_ and _here_."

Kira pointed to the star chart on the First Minister's console.

"That gives the Federation a much stronger position than they had previously," said Shakaar.

"I know," replied Kira. "But it may still not be strong enough."

Shakaar sighed heavily and sat down at his desk. "This is more than enough information to convince the Council of Ministers that Bajor needs to stay out of the fighting, " he said. "Nerys - I'm more grateful to you than I can say."

Kira shrugged. "The stability of Bajor at stake - what else could I do?"

"There are two more things I'd like you to do for me, Nerys," Shakaar added. "I'd like you to address the Council of Ministers personally. This news will carry far more weight if it comes from you than from me. Their next meeting is in three days' time."

"Oh." said Kira. "I was going to leave tomorrow – but I'm sure the Captain will give me another couple of days – as it's a question of national stability. What's the second thing?"

The First Minister smiled slowly. "Have dinner with me. We haven't really talked since - well, you know."

Kira had been dreading this - but also hoping for it.

She smiled back at him.

"I'd like that."

"Julian!" said Dax as she got into the turbolift.

"Morning," replied Dr Bashir.

"Ops!" She paused. "I wonder. Should you ask Kira about Shakaar, or shall I?"

"Oh, you can do the honours," he said. "But you'll have to wait a bit. She's staying on Bajor for two more days."

For a moment Dax was delighted. She had been concerned about her friend's love life for some time. Dax didn't hold with Kira's rigid views on relationships and completely disapproved of the fact that she'd only broken up with Shakaar because she thought it was the will of the Prophets. "She and Shakaar must be having a good time," she said cheerfully. Then she remembered the great disadvantage of this particular situation.

"Poor Odo," she muttered, half to herself.

"Odo?" asked Bashir in surprise. "What does he have to do with it?"

"Not a thing," replied Dax, kicking herself. "That's the problem," she added under her breath.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Forget I mentioned it."

"Are you telling me that Odo - and Kira - I had _no_ idea! I knew they were good friends, but-"

"Forget it, Julian!"

"Oh, all right." He paused, thinking of a way to change the subject. "You know, it's a funny thing. Quark's is unbelievably busy this week. I know the station's crowded at the moment but I've tried three times to get a holosuite, very late at night, so I can run my Las Vegas program. All the holosuites are always booked! Last night they were still all booked at 02:00 hours!"

"Quark must be doing good business," murmured Dax.

"Dancing? I don't know how to dance! I've never danced in my life!" _Give or take the odd encounter with Mrs Troi_, he thought.

"It's not that hard. Melissa! Come over here!"

Melissa complied. "Now, what you do," said Vic, "You put one hand here, and hold the lady's hand with the other - that's called a ballroom hold. Then you step forward and back in time to the music and the lady follows you, like so."

Odo was doubtful. He didn't even know if Kira liked dancing. Melissa giggled as he stepped on her toes. "Sorry," he said, making his foot flow to one side of hers.

"Hey! Just because you're a shape-shifter, doesn't mean you can cheat!" yelled Vic. "One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, now spin her away from you! Go on!" Melissa spun out from him and back again, giggling, her dress flying out round her ankles. "That's great! You're a natural, pally!"

Late that night Dax dropped by Quark's.

"Business good?"

"Not good enough," replied Quark, grouchily.

"But I hear your holosuites are doing good business."

Quark shrugged. "No better than usual."

"That's funny. You know, Julian said he can never get a holosuite even late at night."

"It's been that kind of a week. Excuse me a moment." She watched as he darted away and noticed Odo standing at the other end of the bar, looking oddly furtive. Quark opened the box where he kept the holosuite programs, took one out and handed it to the taciturn shape-shifter, saying something that might have been "Have fun." Odo nodded briefly and then turned and made his way up the stairs.

"What was all that about?" she asked as Quark hurried back. "What's Odo doing in a holosuite?"

"He pays for it, just like everyone else."

"Wasn't that _Julian's_ new program you gave him?"

Quark looked uncomfortable. "I said I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what? Come on, Quark, you can tell me!"

Quark sighed and put his face close to hers. "You know I can't refuse you anything, Jadzia. Odo's taking lessons from the guy in the program."

"Lessons? What kind of lessons?"

"Romance lessons. Look, just don't tell anyone, OK? Odo'll kill me if he finds out I told you!"

"Romance lessons," muttered Dax to herself. "Let's hope he's not too late."


	7. Chapter 7

Odo leaned over the top of the piano and stared at his reflection. This was all very well, but it wasn't going to get him anywhere with Kira while she was with _him. _

"Hey! Why the long face, buddy boy?" asked Vic.

"You still haven't told me what I'm supposed to do about Kira and Shakaar," grunted Odo.

"Shakaar? Forget about that fink! I bet he doesn't look half as good in a tux as you do!"

"What difference does that make?" muttered Odo.

"Look, you've been coming here every night for a week, have I ever steered you wrong?"

"No ... "

"Well, then, trust your Uncle Vic." He turned to the audience and announced. "We've got a very special surprise for you tonight. If this babe doesn't raise your temperature you'd better check the obituary column, because chances are, you're in it, pally! Ladies and gentlemen, a big, warm round of applause for - Miss Lola Chrystal!"

All the lights went out. A slow, smoochy tune started up. A single spotlight picked up a woman's hand, fingers clicking off the beat. Then as she moved into the spotlight ...

"Remind you of anyone?" whispered Vic.

_Never know how much I love you_

_Never know how much I care_

_When you put your arms around me_

_I get a feeling that's so hard to bear_

_You give me fever ..._

To all intents and purposes, it was Kira. At least it was what Kira would look like if she grew her hair a bit and wore a 20th century Earth evening dress. She even sounded like Kira would probably sound if she sang. As the song went on she moved over to Odo and began to sing to him, finally climbing up on to the piano and singing from there. She finished lying backwards over the keyboard with her face right in front of his.

"Don't look now," whispered Vic "but I think she likes you."

As the audience dispersed he led them into his private suite, carefully balanced three glasses on top of each other and filled them with champagne.

"A toast," he said. "As Georgie Jessel once said – to whatever makes you happy."

"My thoughts exactly," said Lola seductively, looking at Odo. She didn't really talk like Kira. At least, he'd never heard Kira use that tone of voice.

"Well, I'm going to turn in," said Vic. "You two lovebirds can live without me, I trust?"

"We'll manage," said Lola. She picked up one of the funny little white tubes that were in a box on the table, placed it in her mouth and applied a flame to the end of it. Sucking on it, she blew the resulting smoke into Odo's face. It stung slightly.

"You - have a beautiful voice," he said hesitantly.

"And _you_ have beautiful hands," she said, picking one up and examining it the way Melissa had.

"So I've been told," he said. She placed it gently on her left shoulder. "They feel good, too," she added as he put his other hand on her right shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"So do you."

He closed his eyes – and just for a moment _she_ was there, in his arms. Tenderly he whispered:_ "__I've been waiting to hold you like this for as long as I can remember …"_

"We just met this evening," she interrupted coyly, jerking him sharply back to the present.

"I must have a short memory." He was surprised that he thought of the remark that quickly.

She giggled. "You're funny."

"Kind of – like Victor Borge?"

"How did you know?" She moved even closer to him and turned her face up to his with her lips parted invitingly. He bent his head to kiss her but ... couldn't. It wasn't real.

It wasn't _her._

"I - can't do this," he said. "I'm sorry, it has nothing to do with you. Vic! Vic!"

Vic poked his head back in.

"This isn't working," said Odo.

"What's wrong? I thought you two were getting along fine!"

"Of course we are," said Odo exasperatedly. "You've programmed her to find me irresistible! I could read her a criminal activities report and she'd think it was poetry!"

"You want me to reprogram her, make her play hard to get?"

"She's nothing like Kira!"

"Who's Kira?" demanded Lola.

"Of course she's not Kira, she's a hologram," replied Vic.

"A _what?_" demanded Lola.

"Sweetheart, please stay out of this!" said Vic. He turned to Odo. "Do you have _any _idea how hard it was to get a holographic image of Major Kira? Luckily Julian used her image in one of his spy programs. Although it did take me an hour to get rid of the Russian accent."

"Look, Mr Fontaine, I am grateful for all you've done for me," said Odo desperately. "But I'm afraid it's all been in vain. I may be Romeo in the holosuite but I know that as soon as I see the real Kira I'll turn right back into - Nanook of the North!"

"At least you're starting to talk the talk ..." began Vic.

"I was hoping for a bit more than that."

"Hey! Wait!" said Vic. "You can't give up now!"

"I'm sorry. I am tired of discussing my feelings with a hologram." He turned and left, shapeshifting back into his beige Security uniform as he did. He stormed back to his quarters and sat in a sulky puddle in the corner for an hour and a half.


	8. Chapter 8

"I never get tired of this view," said Kira.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" replied Shakaar. They were sitting on the balcony of the First Minister's residence overlooking the Hogatha lake, which was surrounded by tiny lights. "It's a long time since we did this. Too long."

Kira didn't reply. She was aware of the fact that the last time they had sat here having dinner, they had been having - well, a different sort of relationship than the one they had now. And she could almost tell what Shakaar was going to say next.

"Nerys. You know that time we went to the Kendra shrine ... and the prophecy was that we would not walk the same path ... do you ever wonder if perhaps we didn't interpret that correctly?"

Kira wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't deny that she'd thought it but ... after her initial sadness, it had almost been a relief. It had saved her from a decision she would have had to make at some time, anyway.

"The thing is, Edon, we never see each other," she said. "You're here, running Bajor -"

"Or trying to -"

"And I'm lightyears away on the station. We're already walking different paths. It's not a good way to run a relationship."

"Supposing you got a posting here? I could arrange that quite easi-"

"No!" She was surprised at the vehemence of her own response. "Empok – Deep Space 9 is where I belong. It's where the Prophets have called me to be. With the Emissary. It's been confirmed more than once. I have work to do there."

He looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Nerys. I didn't mean to question your calling. I'm just as certain that the place for me is here. It's just ... I'd like to know. Is there anyone else?"

"Anyone else what?"

"You know. On your station. Another man."

"No," said Kira immediately. "Despite Jadzia's continued efforts to fix me up with one of her old boyfriends, I have to say." She laughed – and an image of Odo flitted across her mind, but she pushed it away. "Jadzia says hello, by the way," she added.

"How is Jadzia? And Worf? I can't imagine them being married to each other."

"Oh, they fight all the time. In public, too. They look like the most ill-assorted couple in the universe but they really do love each other underneath it. Worf may be a grouch, but he's a good man. I have a lot of time for him."

"How's your friend Odo? I guess he's having a rough time of it with all this Dominion business."

Kira didn't want to talk to Shakaar about Odo, although she couldn't have said why. "He doesn't say much about it," she said, which was true, and hastily thought of another way to change the subject. "Tell me, what do you think Kai Winn hopes to achieve by splitting the Council of Ministers?"


	9. Chapter 9

Odo had just left his office and set off on his usual tour of the Promenade when a familiar voice called to him.

"Odo! Hello!"

Eyes shining and wreathed in smiles, she almost came floating up to him. _She must have had a good time with Shakaar_, thought Odo sourly. "Major," he said stiffly.

"Anything interesting happen while I've been gone?" she asked.

"Interesting? No," he muttered, unable to even look at her, "nothing at all - as a matter of fact it's been quite dull."

She laughed. "I'm sorry to hear that-"

"Well, I'd better get back to work," he said hastily, and walked away. As she went off in the opposite direction he turned and gazed sadly after her_. Just call me Nanook of the North_, he thought. _It's no good. I'll never be able to do it._

Kira was stunned by Odo's reaction. Ridiculously, she felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes. She had been so pleased – so _happy_ - to see her best friend again and yet he had brushed her off with barely a word_! Maybe he's sore at me for not telling him I was going to see Shakaar_, she thought.

She was still brooding over it as she walked into Holosuite 2 and activated her new Bajoran cave meditation program. However, she found it hard to concentrate. Her mind kept wandering back to Odo and the odd, brusque way he had spoken to her. She had finally managed to clear her mind when a strange voice interrupted her meditation.

"Hey! Dollface! You asleep?"

She opened her eyes abruptly to see the holographic nightclub singer from Julian's program peering through the candles at her.

"How the hell did you get in here?" she demanded.

"I'm performing next door for Dax and Worf," he said. "I'm just between sets so I transferred my matrix from that holosuite to this one. Look, I don't have much time. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Odo!"

Kira was bemused. "_Odo?" _

"Come on, Major, don't be so coy! We both know he's nuts about you!"

Kira's heart skipped a beat. "He _told_ you that?"

"He tells me everything! We've been spending a lot of time together!"

Kira's mind rebelled against this image. "_Odo?_ Spending time in a _holosuite_?"

"And loving it!"

"I'm sorry," she said with a nervous laugh, "that just doesn't sound like the Odo that I know."

"Which tells you what? That you don't know him as well as you think you do! Listen, he's not the same stick-in-the-mud any more! The cat can swing!"

"Are we talking about the same Odo?"

"The one and only! But let me tell you, the only chick he wants to swing with is you."

Kira was a bit lost in all the archaic Earth jargon. Cats? Chickens? Swings? "I take it that's a good thing," she said uncertainly

"It's _love,_ baby! Nothing better than that!"

Kira did not want to be having _this _conversation with a hologram. "How did you get in here again?" she demanded.

"Don't try to change the subject! We're talking about you and Odo!"

"No - that's what _you're_ talking about," she snapped. "_I'm_ trying to meditate."

"And I don't mean to interrupt." said Vic.

"Good. Then leave." She gestured in the direction of the exit.

Vic whistled. "Talk about your cranky aliens - you two really are made for each other! That's why you've got to come to the holosuite tonight."

"Why?"

"So that you and Odo can have dinner together."

Kira remembered Odo's reaction earlier. "If Odo wants to have dinner with me," she said, "why doesn't he ask me himself?"

"Because I'm asking you for him. And neither one of us will take 'no' for an answer."

Kira considered this for a moment.

"In that case," she said, slowly, "I'd better say 'yes'."

"Crazy," said Vic, beaming. And crazy as it was, Kira couldn't help but smile back at him.

After that there was absolutely no point in her trying to meditate any further. She left the holosuite and wandered slowly past Odo's office, but he wasn't there. She sighed, headed back to her quarters, changed into her uniform and went to debrief the Captain.

"Good to see you again, Major," said Sisko as she strode into the office. "I take it Bajor is now fully briefed on the Romulan position? Any more news on the antics of our favourite religious leader?"

"Thankfully, I didn't even see her," Kira replied. "She wasn't at the Council of Ministers. Besides, I spent most of my time with Shakaar, and before you ask, it was _all _business. But I can assure you he now knows what's going on."

"Well, it's been pretty uneventful here," Sisko replied.

"So Odo said." To her horror she felt her face reddening as she spoke his name. "I – er – ran into him just after I got back." She turned her head away and rubbed the back of her neck. "Captain - is there something wrong with the environmental controls? It feels rather hot in here."

"Seems fine to me," replied Sisko. "Talking of Odo, do you know what he did the other day? I was sitting here reading a report he brought me and suddenly he started singing!"

Kira's mind rebelled against _this _image, too. "Odo? _Singing_? Are you sure?"

"Yes! A 20th century Earth song called _They can't take that away from me_!"

_So Vic was telling the truth_, she thought. _He has been spending time in the holosuite! Why?_

Later, back in her quarters, she lay on her bed, stared at the ceiling and tried to imagine what having dinner with Odo would be like. She didn't get very far. It was hard to imagine Odo saying anything other the sort of thing he normally said and _none_ of it was romantic. It wasn't that they never talked about important things. He was particularly good offering a quiet word of advice or a listening ear. Sometimes he would even ask awkward, difficult questions in order to get her to face something. _That's why he's such a good friend,_ she thought.

But he hardly ever talked about himself, or his own feelings. The nearest he had ever come to doing so was during and just after the Dominion occupation of the station when he'd told her about his experiences with his people. Unless - you counted that time in the Gamma Quadrant, just over a year ago, when on a planet with a time paradox she'd met a version of him from 200 years in the future. But the Odo _she_ knew declaring passionately "I love you, Nerys. I've always loved you" - as the future version had done - was just too hard to imagine.

And she _certainly_ couldn't imagine him singing.

How did she feel about _him_? She would happily admit that she was very, very fond of him.

And then what?


	10. Chapter 10

Odo sat in his office, staring at a padd and not seeing it. All he could think about was that after a whole week of tuition, he still wasn't any further on with Kira than he had been before. He couldn't ask her whether she'd had a good time on Bajor, because he didn't want to know that she had, and he was afraid of what else she might say. What could he do?

The answer came sooner than he thought.

"Odo! You there?"

It was Vic's voice, a slight echo showing he was coming through a communications channel.

"Vic? What are _you _doing on the comm line?"

"We need to talk. I want you to come to the holosuite tonight! I've done a complete overhaul of the Lola hologram - or should I say the Kira hologram? You're gonna think she's the real thing! She walks like Kira, she talks like Kira!"

"Really? How did you manage to accomplish that?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain! I'll see you at nine o'clock, that's 21:00 to you."

"I know," said Odo. After his pathetic performance earlier, it was worth a try. After all, he had nothing to lose.

Kira rummaged through her closet for something to wear. She didn't bother much with off-duty clothes. Apart from her lilac dress uniform, which obviously wouldn't do, she didn't seem to have much that could be considered suitable to wear on a date.

Then, right at the back of the closet, she happened upon the red dress she'd worn to Dax's pre-wedding party. That had been the time she and Odo had spent the night talking in Dax's closet, when they'd finally resolved their differences after the Dominion occupation of the station.

Perfect.

She was ready much too early. Even after showering and rearranging her hair several ways - although it was so short she couldn't do much with it that was different - there was still half an hour to go so she paced up and down her room for a while, finally leaving at exactly 2045. She walked slowly down the corridors of the habitat ring, taking a longer way around than usual. She didn't want anyone to ask her where she was going all dressed up like that.

When she reached the bar she hesitated outside, hoping no-one she knew was in there. Quark was there, but she managed to slip in when his back was turned and hurry up the stairs.

Quark saw her all the same. He'd already seen Odo go past ten minutes earlier_. He's finally done it,_ he thought. _Well - good luck to him. Good luck to both of them. _


	11. Chapter 11

When Kira walked into the holosuite Odo was already there, standing next to a table laid for two, talking to Vic in a low undertone. "There she is," said Vic, who was lighting the candles on the table. "Well," he said, "I think you two already know each other.

"You look lovely," Odo said softly.

Kira stared at him. He'd never said _anything_ like that to her before. And she'd certainly never heard him use that tone of voice. His whole demeanour couldn't have been more different than when she'd met him that afternoon.

"Thank you," she replied. "So do you." It was true. Instead of his beige Security uniform he was wearing the same kind of strange, ancient black and white Earth outfit as Vic - and it suited him wonderfully. In fact, he looked almost handsome.

Vic was wittering away about the exotic-sounding food and wine as he bustled around pulling back chairs and pouring drinks. "This is all very - interesting, she said as she sat down, then lowering her voice conspiratorially, added "but don't you feel a little silly being here in a holosuite?"

"A bit," said Odo as he sat down too. He waved a hand at the table and said something that sounded like "Bon appetee."

Kira looked at him, unsure of what he'd just said.

"It's French - an Earth language. It means "enjoy your meal," he explained.

"I didn't know you spoke French-"

"I don't. It's something I learned from Vic," he said, then added in a strange and faintly comic accent, "French is - ze language of lurve."

This was definitely not like Odo. For a moment Kira wondered if she wasn't having dinner with a hologram. "Vic's a fountain of information," she said, picking up her glass and taking a sip from it. It tasted like the Earth champagne she'd had at some of the Captain's dinner parties.

"He's certainly a man of many talents," agreed Odo. "But -" he leaned across the table – "we're really not here to talk about Vic, are we?"

Kira's heart missed a beat. "I'm certainly not," she replied, taking another sip of champagne.

Odo picked up the bottle and refilled her glass. "I've always wondered what this would be like."

"The two of us having dinner together?"

"Yes. It's certainly not the way I pictured it would be."

Kira giggled nervously. "I suppose it is a bit - unusual."

He looked at her plate. "Is something wrong? You haven't touched your food."

"No- it all looks delicious. It's just that ... I'm not hungry. The truth is …" she admitted, "I'm a little nervous."

For some reason, he seemed surprised by this._ "__You?_ Nervous?"

"A bit. This is a first date - right?"

"Yes, I suppose it is," he agreed. "Well, there's nothing wrong with being nervous as long as it doesn't get in the way."

"Of what?"

"Of enjoying yourself."

This was more familiar ground. "I thought the only thing you enjoy is your work," she said with a smile.

He seemed even more taken aback by this. "How did you know that?"

"You told me yourself."

Odo didn't reply directly. Instead he muttered something _sotto voce_ that sounded like "Well done, Vic."

"Vic?" she asked, nonplussed by this turn in the conversation.

"Never mind," he said. "I do enjoy my work - but I'm afraid I've used it as an excuse to avoid the rest of my life."

"I know the feeling," she replied.

And then the music started. Vic's band had appeared from nowhere and had started to play a gently swinging vamp. Vic himself, leaning on the piano, began to sing.

_I've got you under my skin_

_I've got you deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart you're really a part of me_

_I've got you under my skin..._

Odo was gazing at her across the table. Kira stared back at him as if she were seeing him for the first time, sipping her champagne, icy fingers of excitement running up and down her spine. Things she had ignored for a long time were suddenly coming to the surface, pushing themselves forward, vying for her attention ...

"It's a pretty song," she said, unable to cope with the intensity of the moment any longer.

"It is," he said gently, "isn't it? Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Yes." She giggled nervously again. "What do we do now?"

"There's only one thing we can do." He stood up, held out his hand. "Dance with me."

"I'm not sure I know how to dance to this kind of music …"

"Just – "Odo picked up one of her hands and put it on his shoulder "stay close." He took her other hand in one of his, put his other arm around her and began to guide her gently round the floor in time to the music.

Amazed and delighted, Kira shivered with excitement. This was something completely new. Strange; it wasn't as if Odo had never touched her before, because he had, but there was a world of difference between a restraining hand on the shoulder or a comforting hug to cheer her up, and this! She stumbled, stepped on his foot and apologised. But he didn't seem to mind. Then, unexpectedly, he gave her a little push and she spun away from him, laughing, and back again, even closer than before.

_And each time I do, just the thought of you makes me stop..._

The music stopped. They stopped dancing and just stood with their arms around each other, looking into each other's eyes ...

And suddenly it was all so clear. Kira _knew_ – without a doubt – why she was here. It was as if she knew her own heart for the first time. It all made perfect sense.

_Before I begin..._

For a split second, she thought he was going to kiss her. And realised, with a jolt, how much she wanted to …

But the music struck up and they started to dance again.

'_Cause I've got you under my skin..._

"I had no idea you could dance," she said in what passed for his ear.

"It's amazing what you can learn," he replied, "in a holosuite."

"I can't believe we're having our first date in a holosuite, " she laughed.

Closer and closer, they swung around the floor. And Kira was thinking: _where do we go from here? What do we do next? _

After a while she whispered in his ear: "I understand that you wouldn't be comfortable at Quark's but I know one or two out-of-the-way restaurants on the station … "

He just replied flatly "I don't think that's possible."

"Why not?" she asked teasingly. "You embarrassed at being seen with me?"

"It's not that. It's just that – it would be difficult for you to leave the holosuite."

"Why?"

"It's - complicated."

What in the _galaxy _was he talking about? "Complicated to leave a holosuite?" Kira remembered what she'd thought earlier. "You make it sound like I'm a hologram," she laughed.

"Aren't you?"

His words were like a kick in the solar plexus. Kira dropped his hands and took a step backwards.

"Is that what you think?" she gasped.

Odo turned to Vic. "Maybe you'd better tell her ... "

Vic shrugged. "There's nothing to tell. I'm good, pally, but I'm not _that_ good. You've been dancing with the real McCoy."

Odo stiffened. Suddenly he was his usual gruff, taciturn self.

"You tricked me!" he rasped.

"And me," added Kira.

"Hey! I brought you two lovebirds together! That was the idea, wasn't it?"

Kira turned back to Odo to tell him it was OK, but he pre-empted her. "Nerys," he began, then amended it to "Kira," and finally, raising his hands and backing away, "Major" before he turned and fled.

Kira spun round and glared furiously at Vic. He shrugged.

"Don't say it," he said, sadly. "Computer, end program."

And Kira was left standing in an empty holosuite, alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Quark saw her as she walked dejectedly down the stairs and made her way out of the bar. He hadn't seen Odo leave. _Oh-oh, he thought. Not good. Not good at all._

Kira knew there was no point in trying to find Odo. He could be anywhere, or anything, by now. She went back to her quarters, but couldn't sleep. Images of the evening kept floating before her eyes, the music, the dance, the moment when everything suddenly made sense - and the feeling of having lost something she never even knew she had_. This can't stop now it's started,_ she thought. _Not like this. I have to find him tomorrow. I have to talk to him._

Odo had gone to ground in the corner of a cargo bay for most of the night. He wasn't due back on duty until 05:00, when he slid dejectedly into his office and slumped at his desk. What had he been thinking of? How could things possibly be worse? Would Kira ever speak to him again?

"Odo! You there?"

It was Vic, on the comm line.

"I have nothing to say to you!" growled Odo.

"Listen! I know you think I sold you down the river …"

"You lied to me!"

"It was for your own good! It was time for you to stop playing around with holograms and start playing around with the real thing!"

"You should have told me it was really Kira!"

"Would you have shown up if I had?" Odo didn't reply. "I don't hear an answer, pally! If you think about it there's really not much to be mad about. I saw the way she looked at you when the two of you were dancing. The lady digs you, big time!"

"She _digs _Shakaar!" said Odo despairingly. "I can only imagine what she thinks of me. I kept insisting she was a hologram."

"Odo! Listen to me!"

"No! I'm done listening to you! Computer, end transmission!"

And that was that.


	13. Chapter 13

Kira got up very early that morning. Instead of having her raktajino in her quarters she went up to the Promenade and sat in a corner of the replimat from where she could see the Security office without being seen. Odo was presumably in there, but he wasn't coming out, and she didn't really know what she was going to say or do if he did. As the morning wore on and the promenade got more and more crowded, she wandered about for a while, but when Dax appeared and called out to her she knew she would have no choice but to go on up to Ops. She'd just have to try again later.

"Hi, Jadzia," she said dejectedly, falling into step with the Science Officer.

"Hello, Nerys. When did you get back?"

"Yesterday morning."

"Oh. I didn't see you yesterday."

"No. I was, er, busy."

Dax looked at her friend's long face with concern.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's _wrong_." Just before they reached the turbolift she stopped. "Have you ever had a moment of pure - clarity? A moment where the truth seemed to leap up and grab you by the throat?"

Dax's lovely face lit up. "This is something to do with your visit with Shakaar, isn't it?"

_She has no idea,_ thought Kira. "This is _nothing_ to do with Shakaar, now tell me, have you ever had a moment like that?"

Dax thought about it. "Well, one or two - but that's over a span of seven lifetimes."

"Only two moments of clarity in seven lifetimes?"

"Nerys," said Dax seriously, "total clarity is a very rare thing."

"I guess so …"

"And when it comes to you, it's very important that you act on it. Otherwise confusion and doubt will take over before you know it."

Almost as if on cue, there was a familiar whirring sound as the doors of the Security office opened at last. Kira's heart leaped into her mouth as she stared over Dax's shoulder at Odo as he handed a padd to one of his deputies, barked an order and then started off across the promenade. Once again, it was as though she was seeing him for the first time. And suddenly, she knew exactly what she should do.

"You're absolutely right," she breathed. "Makes perfect sense."

Dax took both her hands in hers. "Don't tell me you're having another moment of clarity," she said with a smile.

"That's two in two days." Kira squeezed her friend's hands.

"That's amazing!" said Dax.

Kira turned and ran after Odo.

Odo froze in horror as he heard Kira's voice. He thought he'd left it long enough for her to be safely in Ops. But here she was, running after him and calling "Odo, wait!"

He didn't look at her as she caught up with him. "If you don't mind, Major, I'd rather forget all about last night," was all he could say.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," she insisted, matching his stride. "We need to talk about what happened."

_Because she doesn't want it to happen again,_ he thought. "Fine, then meet me in my office in an hour," he rasped.

"No, let's discuss it over dinner."

"_Dinner?" _What was she talking about?

"Yes. You can choose the restaurant. _Anywhere_ but a holosuite."

She had to be joking. "What about _Shakaar?"_ he growled sullenly. "Do you think he'll approve?"

To his astonishment Kira caught his arm and pulled him to a stop, facing her. "I don't care if he approves or not," she snapped impatiently. "Shakaar and I are just friends_,_ that's all - _friends!_ The _First Minister_," she laid heavy emphasis on the title - "asked me to update him on the war with the Dominion. My visit was strictly _business!_ Now," she added breathlessly, _"__are we going to have dinner together, or not?" _

Odo stared at her, hearing the words but hardly able to comprehend their meaning. It was as if reality itself was shifting, flowing and re-forming around him.

"And if we do," he said, "then what?"

"I don't know!" she yelled. "I suppose we could go dancing!"

She _was_ joking. Well, two could play at that game.

"And then, I suppose you'll expect me to _kiss_ you!" he snapped back.

The joke had gone far enough.

He expected a "No".

Instead she yelled: "It's possible!"

For a moment Odo tried to cling to what he knew to be true. But reality was shifting around him again, this time into a shape he had longed for, dreamed of, yet never really believed he would ever see.

And he flung caution to the stars. There was only one more place he could go now, and it was either the ultimate bluff, or -

"Well, in that case," he stammered, "wh-who needs dinner? Why don't I just get it over with and kiss you right now?"

There.

He had said it.

Time slowed to a standstill. Reality shimmered and shifted …

And then she said:

"_Well - why don't you?"_

He grabbed her by the shoulders - and all the dammed-up passion and longing of ten years of unrequited love burst its banks and exploded into one glorious, blinding, dizzying, station-shaking, wormhole-cracking, Galaxy-shattering, irrevocably life-changing kiss.

Like sunrise over the Dahkur hills. Like waves crashing on the shore of the Pariki peninsula. Like the light streaming out from an open Orb. Like temple chimes in the early morning. Like the flash and glow of the wormhole as it opened, boiling in space.

Like something that would change the course of history.


	14. Chapter 14

Just a moment ago, the teeming crowds on the Promenade had been going about their business. Hardly anyone even noticed the animated conversation between the First Officer and the Chief of Security – it wasn't exactly an unusual occurrence, after all. Even as the First Officer stalled in her tracks and began to yell at her colleague, not too many people stopped to ponder.

But when the Chief of Security suddenly seized the First Officer by the shoulders and _kissed _her as if his life depended on it, a great communal gasp shockwaved across the Promenade as every single person turned and stared. The crash at the entrance to Quark's was Broik dropping his drinks tray on Morn's foot. The only person who didn't seem surprised was Quark himself, who was looking on with proudly folded arms and a beatific smile on his face, as if at a job with a healthy profit margin.

Dax had been a little disappointed when Kira had apparently run off to talk to Odo instead of pursuing her moment of clarity. She was about to get into the turbolift when a commotion behind her made her stop and turn. People were gasping, pointing, going "ooh!" and "look!" and there was a crash like someone dropping something. She made her way back along the Promenade until, craning her neck over a Bolian's head she saw two people in Bajoran uniforms, apparently oblivious to the crowds, kissing passionately _right _outside Quark's. A tall, slender red-head and a slightly taller, blond –

It couldn't be …

It _was._

Kira and Odo.

Quark was watching them with an unbelievably smug expression on his face. She caught his eye and he winked at her.

Dax turned on her heel and hurried off to Ops. This was something to give the troops.

Slowly, very slowly, Kira opened her eyes. Her head was spinning, her legs had turned to kava jelly and her heart was pounding so hard it shook her whole body. She drew a deep breath, blinked mistily and gasped: "You're right. Who needs dinner?"

Odo didn't reply, because he couldn't speak. In fact, he could scarcely believe the evidence of his own senses. _I've been waiting to hold you like this for as long as I can remember …. _

But this time it was real. No-one was a hologram. She was really there, in his arms …

And all he could do was gaze blissfully into her eyes as absurd waves of happiness crashed through him and every molecule in his morphogenic matrix cried out _I love you, Nerys, I love you …_ And as they sank into each other's arms and kissed again, slowly, tenderly and lingeringly this time, the crowded promenade faded away and all they could hear was music.

'_Cause I've got you under my skin, yes, I've got you under my skin ..._

Dax stalked into Ops with a mischievous look on her face.

"Good morning, Commander. Nice of you to join us," said O'Brien.

"Jadzia, you are late," snapped Worf.

"Where's the Major?" asked Captain Sisko. "It's not like _her _to be late. Have you seen her?"

"Yes, I have, actually, but I think she's busy." Dax's eyes were dancing.

"At this time of the morning? What was she doing?" Sisko stared suspiciously at his Science Officer. "There's something you're not telling us, Old Man!"

"She was with Odo when I saw her last."

"Ah yes," said Worf. "Reviewing the criminal activity reports."

"That's not what it looked like. Not unless Odo's taken to keeping them in his tonsils. If he has tonsils, that is."

"Tonsils?" said O'Brien. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Dax couldn't contain herself any longer. "They were _kissing!" _

"What? Kira? And Odo?" exclaimed O'Brien. "Bloody hell!"

"Kira and Odo," said Sisko softly. "Mmmmmmmmmm. That's _nice." _

Dr Bashir bounced out of the turbolift. "Do you know what I just heard?" he exclaimed breathlessly. "Dr Girani swears she _saw Kira and Odo kissing!_ Right outside Quark's! I went to look but there was a huge crowd in the way!"

"I saw them too," said Dax.

To everyone's surprise, Worf drew himself up to his full height. "They are very well matched," he boomed. "I approve."

"You old romantic, you," whispered his wife.

It seemed like five years later, but was probably only five minutes, that Odo said softly, "Much as I would love to continue this all day, I'm afraid I need to get back to work."

Kira smiled groggily. "Oh my, I should _go_ to work. Maybe dinner isn't such a bad idea after all. How about tonight? Say - 2100 at the Klingon restaurant on level 2?"

"Sounds just fine to me," Odo replied.

They kissed once more, just a short one this time, then let go of each other and stood up straight. Odo glared at the assembled crowd and growled "Yes? Don't you people have some place to go?"

Kira laughed and squeezed his hand. Planting a final kiss on his cheek, she added "I'll drop by Security as soon as I get a chance," turned and headed for the turbolift.

Odo stood and watched until the doors of the turbolift closed behind her. Then he leapt into the air, shifting into the form of a Bajoran kitehawk, and soared the whole length of the Promenade, diving and swooping in a mad dance of joy over the heads of the crowds. Finally he landed just outside the Security office, back in humanoid shape, and set off to walk along the Promenade, just as he always did.

But it still felt like flying.

When Kira stepped out of the turbolift into Ops she was greeted by a round of applause. She blushed the colour of her uniform and said "Well, I guess I don't need to explain why I'm late."

Dax sidled over to her. "So what was your 'moment of clarity" about, then?" she asked quietly.

Kira sighed happily. "Like I really need to tell you," she replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Down on the promenade, Garak was opening up his shop and hanging out his wares when he heard a low, gruff yet oddly tuneful sound behind him. As the sound came nearer he could just about make out words.

_Each time I do, just the thought of you makes me stop - before I begin .._

He turned to see Odo coming towards him. Two things were unusual about this. First, it was he who was apparently making the strange sound. Second, he appeared to be smiling.

"Constable!" Garak was taken aback. "You're in a good mood!"

"Good morning, Garak!" said Odo heartily. "Isn't it a _beautiful_ day?"

Garak had a quick look around to make sure he hadn't missed anything. It was exactly like any other day on the Promenade as far as he could see.

"You're _singing_," he said suspiciously.

"I'm not aware of any station regulations which prohibit private, non-profit-making singing on the Promenade," replied Odo cheerfully. He slapped Garak on the shoulder, turned and continued on his floaty way, singing _"I've got you under my skin, I've got you deep in the heart of me..." _

Shaking his head, Garak carried on arranging his shop.

Odo approached O'Brien and Bashir as they sat in Quark's at lunchtime.

"Doctor ..."

"Hello, Odo!" said Bashir. "I understand congratulations are in order. You should have seen Major Kira's face when she got out of the lift this morning and we all clapped her. She went the colour of a Risian sunset. Didn't she, Miles?"

"Yes, actually, that was what I wanted to talk to you about," said Odo. "I'm afraid I've been borrowing your holosuite program without your knowledge."

"You have? That explains everything!"

"Yes," said Odo. "Your Mr Fontaine has been extremely helpful. I got the idea after I overheard you telling the Chief about the advice he'd given you."

"That's not what I meant," said Bashir. "I mean that explains why I haven't been able to get a late-night holosuite all week."

"I'm sorry," said Odo.

"Don't worry," said Dr Bashir. "Evidently it was all in a good cause. I've never seen the Major looking so happy. Come to that, I've never seen _you _looking happy at all. I'm happy to have been the spreader of happiness, even inadvertently ..." He waved an arm expansively. But Odo was no longer there. A familiar, terracotta-clad figure had appeared at the door and he was off like a shot.

"Julian," said O'Brien.

"Yes, Miles."

"Shut up."

Late that night, in a quiet corner of the Klingon restaurant ...

"I didn't really know whether you still felt the same way about me," said Kira. "I didn't dare bring the subject up in case you'd changed your mind."

"I was convinced I _did _know how you felt about me. I also thought there was nothing I could do about it, " replied Odo.

She laughed. "We are a pair, aren't we? I've never been good at being aware of my feelings. What was it you said to me once? About Bareil? Something on the lines of - when it comes to emotional attachments you humanoids never see the obvious?"

"I remember. And what a fine piece of hypocrisy that was. It wasn't you I was talking about, it was me," Odo replied. "I was trying to cover up the fact that I'd only just realised - what my own feelings meant."

Kira looked down. "I'm sorry. I wish I'd known."

"Would it have made any difference?"

"At the time, probably not. Anyway, let's not dwell on the past. There's always the future."

"At the moment," said Odo, taking both her hands in his, "I'm more than happy with the present."

Vic was just coming to the end of his set when Odo walked into the holosuite. He made a crack at the audience then hurried across the room to greet his former pupil. "Odo! Long time, no see!"

"No. I've been busy," Odo replied.

Vic grinned. "I know. Julian tells me you and the Major are quite an item."

"For the moment," said Odo cautiously. "Who knows how long it'll last?"

Vic sighed. "That's my Odo. Always ready to turn victory into defeat."

Odo shrugged. "I just wanted to thank you for all your help."

"Any time, pally, any time. Hey, you feel like sitting in on a number?"

"Some other time, perhaps."

"No problem, pally. Say hi to the Major for me, will you?" As Odo turned to leave he called out: "Hey! D'you mind leaving the program running a few minutes longer? I feel like singing."

"Whatever makes you happy," said Odo, with a smile, returning Vic's gesture.

As Vic began to with sing _"Come fly me, let's fly, let's fly away_," he walked out of the holosuite, down Quark's stairs and over to the entrance of the Bajoran temple, just as she came out.


End file.
